


Baby Girls

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Parent!Stucky verse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Multi, Prom, Stucky kid and Clintasha kid go to prom together, established relationships - Freeform, who would've thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca was nervous about asking her best friend to prom, but was pleasantly surprised when she said yes.</p><p>Anastasia was excited when Becca asked her, but not as excited as hers and Becca's parents. Avengers take too many pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk. Becca was already established in this series (from the get-go), but Anastasia developed when I wanted to expand my collection of Avengers kids to include Clintasha, Pepperony, ScarletVision, Bruce/Betty, and Thor/Jane. 
> 
> Links for their dresses will be in the end note. ~~I found dresses actually worn by their FCs... oops~~

Prom. Everyone at school was freaking out about it, but Becca was unusually calm about the entire thing. She had her dress, having bought it in August, and she knew what she was doing with her hair and makeup already. The only thing she needed was a date. She had a few weeks to find one, and she had her sights on a few people. One had a girlfriend, one didn't swing her way, and the other was completely available to take to prom.

 

Two weeks before prom, Becca approached her perspective date with confidence and a playful smile. Inside though, she was nervous as Hell, because asking your best friend to prom wasn't easy. Before she sat down next to the person, she took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

 

“Hey, Stasia,” Becca smiled, sliding into the seat next to her in the cafeteria, her usual seat at that.

 

“Hey, Bec,” Anastasia nodded back, closing her book when she realized her friend was nervous about something. “What's got you so jittery, _dorogoy_?” she asked with a frown.

 

Becca tried not to let the 'my dear' get to her, but as always, it did. “Nothing,” she lied, tucking her ginger hair behind her ear.

 

“ _Vzdor_ ,” Anastasia muttered, rolling her eyes. “Bullshit,” she repeated, in English for Becca's sake. “Now spill. What's wrong?”

 

Becca sighed. “Nothing's _wrong_ ,” she said, cutting off Anastasia before she could interrupt. She pulled a wrapped box out of her backpack, placing it in front of Anastasia. It was roughly the size of a shoebox, wrapped in black paper and tied with a red ribbon. “I was, uh, wondering...” she trailed off, looking down at her lap. “Would you... would you be my prom date?” she asked quietly as Anastasia pulled the ribbon off the box.

 

Anastasia was silent for a few moments, taking the paper off the box. Inside was a collection of photographs taken with Becca's old Polaroid camera of the two, as well as one picture at the bottom of Becca holding a whiteboard with 'prom?' written on it. It wasn't her handwriting, not by a long-shot. It looked like her Dad had written it, which was actually adorable.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Becca, Anastasia finally answered. “I'd love to,” she smiled, speaking softly as she turned to face Becca. A smile broke out on Becca's face as she leaned over to pull Anastasia into a hug.

 

“What colour is your dress?” Anastasia asked when Becca pulled away. “Mine's black and white.”

 

“Black,” Becca told her, smile still on her face.

 

“Ah, perfect,” Anastasia smiled. “My Dad is going to go _nuts_ when I tell him,” she chuckled.

 

“He totally will. And so will my parents,” Becca giggled. “At least your Mom won't. I think she ships us.”

 

“Isn't that a weird thought?” Anastasia chuckled.

 

As Becca was about to respond, the end-of-lunch bell rang. The girls stood, exchanging one more quick hug before parting ways to head to their next classes.

* * *

Two weeks later had Becca dressed up more than she ever had been, waiting for Anastasia in the Tower's communal rec room. It was convenient, the two of them living in the Tower. Less travel expenses.

 

When Anastasia finally stepped out of the elevator, Becca failed to hide her gasp. Anastasia's dress had a pure white bodice with an off-shoulder ruffle thing for a neckline and a somewhat form-fitting, floor-length black skirt with little ruffles in it. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bun, her bangs hanging loose around her face. Dark lipstick adorned her lips, black winged eyeliner accentuating her green eyes.

 

“You look... amazing,” Becca muttered, adjusting the top of her own dress. She was wearing a pure black, floor-length dress with a higher neckline, but no back. There was a slit running from the centre of her collarbone down about five inches, as well as silver jewels around the collar. Her own hair had been straightened and allowed to fall around her shoulders, while her makeup was natural and subtle.

 

“Not too bad yourself, _krasivaya_ ,” Anastasia smiled, brushing her bangs away from her face. Becca blushed at being called 'beautiful', biting her lip.

 

Just as Anastasia moved to stand with Becca, four people entered the room from various entrances, each one with some form of camera. Both girls groaned, having forgotten how much their parents loved taking pictures of important events. Apparently, prom counted as important, at least to them.

 

“You both look beautiful,” Steve smiled softly, his pride peeking through in his smile. While she wasn't biologically his (that honour fell to Bucky), he still saw some of himself in Becca. Maybe it was the way she smiled, almost exactly like Steve did himself.

 

“I agree with Cap,” Clint hummed. “Two beautiful girls, off to prom together.”

 

“I knew one of you would ask the other,” Nat chuckled, rolling her eyes. “It was only a matter of time. And, I got $10 out of the deal,” she smirked, glancing at her husband.

 

“Hey, be grateful we told Ian _not_ to come take pictures,” Bucky grinned. “You know how he is with these kinds of things.”

 

“No kidding,” Becca chuckled, wrapping an arm around Anastasia's waist as their parents started taking pictures.

 

A few pictures in, Clint stopped to hug his daughter, smiling proudly at her. “You look like your mother,” he commented.

 

“Dad, I was adopted,” Anastasia reminded him, amused.

 

“Doesn't change anything,” Clint shrugged.

 

“Whatever,” Anastasia muttered playfully, shooing him away.

 

Once everyone had the pictures they wanted, Tony poked his head in to say their ride was ready. Which meant Tony had picked his fanciest car and made sure it was clean and gassed up. He'd offered to give them a ride, and they were in no position to refuse. Tony had some pretty nice cars.

 

The two hugged their parents before following Tony out, holding hands.

 

“I hope you two realize, I'm going to need you to help me embarrass Angelina when it comes time for her prom,” Tony grinned.

 

“We're in,” both girls grinned.

 

“She won't know what hit her,” Becca commented.

 

“That's what I like to hear,” Tony beamed, pushing open the door to the garage and holding it open. Once the girls were both in, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car of choice, a relatively brand new Mustang painted a sleek black. The girls climbed into the back seat while Tony slid behind the wheel, starting the car.

 

“Do I have to give you a quick 'talk'?” Tony teased, adjusting the rearview mirror.

 

The girls blanched, shaking their heads quickly.

 

“Please don't,” Anastasia muttered. “We'll be good girls. My Mama and her Papa would kill us.”

 

“True,” Tony smirked. “Alright, I'll spare you. But don't get into any trouble, and no alcohol.” His warning had no heat behind it, because honestly, Tony was the only one who didn't care if they got drunk or not.

 

As they pulled up to the school, the girls took a deep breath.

 

“Text me when you want to come home,” Tony told them as they got out.

 

“Of course, Tony,” Becca nodded, grabbing Anastasia's hand and squeezing it.

 

“Have fun, girls,” Tony smiled, pulling away from the curb to head back to the Tower. The girls made their way inside, admiring the decorations student council had no doubt spent all day putting up.

 

They spent the night either dancing or standing by the punch bowl talking, to each other and their friends. At one point, a guy had danced a little too close to Anastasia and dumped her glass of punch on the floor. She'd nearly busted his nose, but Becca's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

 

By the end of the night, they had both slipped out of their heels as they sat outside waiting for Tony.

 

As they waited, Becca looped an arm around Anastasia's shoulders, pulling her to her side. Anastasia glanced over at Becca, who took the opportunity to kiss her date for the first time since asking her to prom. Anastasia kissed back without hesitation, eyes slipping closed.

 

When Tony pulled up, he didn't interrupt them. Instead, he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture, putting it up on his personal Facebook with the caption 'prom lovebirds, aren't they cute?'.

**Author's Note:**

> Becca's dress: ([x](http://www.iaam.com/artimages/lifestyle/Katherine-McNamara--Red-Carpet-look.jpg)) (FC: Kat McNamara)
> 
> Anastasia's dress: ([x](http://www.shineon-media.com/wp-content/gallery/elton-john-oscar-party-2014/debbyryan-eltonjohnoscar2014-001.jpg)) (FC: Debby Ryan)


End file.
